Sorosuub Luxury Yacht
The Sorosuub Luxury Yacht is a veteran reward given to players who have been subscribed to SWG for at least 180 continuous days, or in other words, 6 months. The yacht is a mutli-player ship that is great for hosting parties through space, but has no weapons for space combat. The Yacht is also invulnerable to attack, and cannot be challenged to duel. It can initiate the Lost Star Destroyer Heroic but players will not receive the bonus buff you would if a vulnerable craft was used. It can hold up to 100 items, and does not take up any lots while in the player's datapad. Note: As the Sorosuub Luxury Yacht is a Veteran Award, it can not be modified with Crafted or Looted Space components, such as weapons, engines, etc. The command /getvet will allow you to see how many days are logged for Veteran Rewards and if enough time is accumulated, then to receive that Reward using the /claimVet command. Star Wars Lore SoroSuub Personal Luxury Yacht 3000 The SoroSuub Personal Luxury Yacht 3000 is a luxury yacht made famous by the Lady Luck. The Lady Luck is the personal starship of gambler and New Republic hero Lando Calrissian. Lando has owned numerous starships throughout his long career, but the Lady Luck has been the most durable. Calrissian purchased Lady Luck from an Orthellin royal mistress after the Battle of Endor. At the time, Lando's involvement with the mining operation known as Nomad City kept him from tinkering with the starship, but in the years since he has repeatedly modified and upgraded Lady Luck. Lando initially planned to transform the Lady Luck into an advanced luxury cruiser. However, Calrissian's near-constant involvement with the New Republic has forced him to convert the Lady Luck into a competent combat vehicle. At first glance, the fifty-meter long starship appears to be an unarmed pleasure yacht, but this placid exterior conceals five retractable laser cannons and a small ion cannon turret. A pair of powerful Chempat-6 deflector shield generators provide moderate protection from enemy fire. The Lady Luck's engines are housed in two long engine pods connected to the main hull. Although the starship's sublight and hyperdrive speeds can't match those of the Millennium Falcon, the Lady Luck can still outrace nearly any other luxury vehicle in the galaxy. The Lady Luck's secondary systems truly set it apart. It has a highly-sophisticated sensor system allowing Lando to detect, identify, and scan approaching vessels at great range. When the Lady Luck is scanned by customs officials or enemy forces, the ship's transponder can be programmed with up to three separate false identities that include aliases, fake cargo manifests, and modified system specs. Lando frequently changes these identities, although he has used the alias "Stardream" on more than one occasion. A droid brain aboard the starship can pilot the starship in emergencies and direct it towards a summoning unit that Lando always keeps on his belt; this feature proved especially helpful when Lando, Luke Skywalker, and Han Solo were forced to flee the mining city of Ilic. The starship also has concealed smuggler compartments. Although the Lady Luck is now well-suited to combat, it is still a lavish luxury starship. An entire observation level includes an exterior deck and numerous viewports. Lando's private suite and the five visitor cabins are decorated with rare art from around the galaxy. Conform-couches can be found throughout the starship, and the main deck contains a jet-stream meditation pool, and a small crystal garden. Even the Lady Luck's escape pods are furnished with state-of-the-art grav-couches covered in the finest Corellian leather. Please note that this Veteran Reward is not listed in the "Veteran Rewards" tab on the Star Wars Galaxies main page, though it is still available. Category:Neutral ships